This invention relates to treatment apparatus for applying electrical impulses to a living body through the skin for treating a variety of clinical conditions.
In particular, in its preferred form at least, the invention relates to a handheld treatment device, and to a treatment apparatus and treatment system including such a device, in which the device makes physical contact with the skin and a repeatedly generated AC waveform is supplied to the electrodes for application at the surface of the skin and for monitoring changes in the skin impedance.
It is known to treat animals and humans by the use of electromagnetic radiation. However, such treatment apparatus is generally cumbersome and expensive to manufacture and run, and usually only has application in certain specific clinical conditions. Furthermore, treatment is often costly and success rates may be low.
It is also known to employ handheld scanning devices using electromagnetic radiation for assistance in the development of treatments for animals and humans. However, these devices again tend to be limited in their application.
There is therefore a need for more inexpensive, portable equipment that is both flexible and easy to use and that is capable of treating a wide variety of clinical conditions.